


Wakandan Weight Gain

by dmarsh14



Category: Marvel WGAU
Genre: Force Feeding, Immobility, Slime Inflation, Weight Gain, belly inflation, belly stuffing, immobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmarsh14/pseuds/dmarsh14
Summary: A creature is exposed to vibranium radiation. Later, women are being stuffed into immobility. Black Panther seems unable to deal with it, so Shuri takes on the job.





	Wakandan Weight Gain

“You know, brother,” Shuri called over to her brother and king, T’Challa of Wakanda, “I’ve been thinking. This new fashion of being fat that’s all over the world…”

Walking across her research lab to her side, T’Challa prompted, “yes, what of it?”

“Those girlfriends of your Avenger friends,” she began.

“They’re not exactly my friends,” he interrupted.

“Yes, whatever,” Shuri went on. “With all the medical advances those women gave out for helping with the health risks of obesity are nothing compared to our technology.”

Smiling indulgently, T’Challa said, “so? Are you proposing we let all our technology out at once? Their medicine does well enough.” After a short pause, he added, “or are you thinking of getting fat yourself?”

Shuri shrugged nonchalantly. “No, not really. But we would have even fewer problems than them. With these,” she said, holding up her wrist, with its bracelet of kimoyo beads, “and all the rest of our nanotech, I could be so fat I’d be totally immobile, even down to my fingers, and still do anything I wanted.”

Nonplussed, T’Challa waved his hand, almost physically dismissing the topic. “Whatever. You didn’t call me down here for that. What do you have?”

 

Some while later, N’Dele of the Mining Tribe sat quietly eating a meal, resting from his patrol outside, atop the Great Mound, Wakanda’s cache of vibranium. Only a few years ago, Ulysses Klaue had stolen vibranium for sale to whoever in the outside world. He was dead now, but the vibranium still must be guarded, now more than ever, with Wakanda beginning to enter the outside world. And true, in ages past, vibranium had leaked into the environment, mutating many living things, including the demons that had hunted and killed early Wakandans, although it had also given them the Heart-shaped Herb that gave the Black Panther his strength and powers. But no effects like that had been encountered for centuries. N’Dele felt comfortable stopping right on the surface of the Mound. Besides, he couldn’t be there long; his patrol had to continue all too soon.

Unfortunately, he’d not finished more than a few bites of his lunch when an alarm rang out. Leaping to his feet, dropping the food in its carry pouch, N’Dele ran to the source of the alert.

 

He arrived at the location in minutes. Some kind of animal had gotten trapped in a ventilation shaft of the mine. A blast of air from inside had blown past it, nearly broiling it in heat and vibranium dust from the mine. No one could even tell what kind of creature it was, its fur burned away and scar tissue all that remained of its skin and flesh. It still struggled though, somehow still alive after its ordeal. Several other guards were trying to decide to either put it out of its misery, or free it to take it to the labs of the Wakanda Design Group to see if it had mutated as other creatures had of old.

While the others were still arguing, N’Dele went up to it and began to try and pry it loose; whatever the decision, the vent had to be cleared.

His commander saw what he was up to, and nodded tacit approval. Once the creature was levered out of the shaft, it staggered away, weakened and whining in pain. Oddly, those who had argued for its euthanasia were so stunned it still could move that they did nothing as it shambled away.

Looking to the ranking commanders, the guards waited for orders. “Let it go,” one said. “It will surely die very soon. If it’s found, put it down, but it isn’t worth a hunt.”

 

Unobserved, the creature stumbled towards N’Dele’s lunch spot. Staggering more as it tried to go on, it finally collapsed right on top of the pouch with N’Dele’s food.

In seconds, the creature began to...melt. Its body dissolved over the pouch, seeping into and mixing with the food.

 

N’Dele finally made his way back to his resting spot. He saw a few tracks but nothing he recognized as coming from that creature. When he reached the spot, ready to finish his meal, hee couldn’t find any trace of it, not even his pouch. Looking around, then under the greenery, then even digging a little into the topsoil, there was no trace of it. A bit disgruntled, he cursed slightly, but once a thing was taken, this close to the Mound at least, it was gone. If found to be dangerous, it was destroyed. If harmless, it was usually destroyed by the testing. Sighing, he took up his patrol again; food would have to wait till his day’s work was finished.

 

T’Challa strode quickly into Shuri’s design lab, all business. “Shuri, can you get a spy-drone to patrol the grasslands around the Great Mound?”

Barely looking up from her latest project, Shuri answered, “of course. I have several we could use. Why?”

“You haven’t heard? Over the last few months, there have been thefts, mostly of processed foodstuffs or raw crops. Likely it’s an animal of some kind, but no one seems to be able to catch it, or even see what it is.”

Already back at work, Shuri absently touched a kimoyo bead on her bracelet, and a tiny craft flew into the room, right for T’Challa. Before he could react, it pulled up short, centimeters from his face, hovering silently in the air facing him.

“Thank you,” he said dryly, and used his own bracelet to program it to patrol the areas where the strange activity had been reported. It would fly in a circuit over the region, and instantly send back images that it captured as it did. Anything in the area would be found and tracked.

 

A week later, T’Challa returned with the pictures and video. “Shuri, I can’t figure out what is happening here.”

Grinning teasingly, Shuri shot back, “of course you can’t. Let me see it.”

With his kimoyo beads, T’Challa produced a 3D image in the air. Shot from above, it was a wide angle view of a pile of just-harvested cassava. A mass of shimmering gel began to surround the cassava. It rose higher like water filling a basin, until about half of the pile was enveloped, then suddenly the cassavas...dissolved. In texture and coloring, they became like the whatever it was that covered them. Then the whole mass flowed out of sight.

“Huh,” said Shuri. “That’s weird. Are there any other visuals?”

“There are, but most show the same thing. Others, are...very strange,” T’Challa answered.

Shuri looked over at him. “Strange how?”

“Strange like this,” he answered, touching his bracelet to load up a new image.

This time, a woman carrying a load of produce in a huge basket was centered in the image. A slight movement behind her drew Shuri’s eyes. A pseudopod of the gel shot out and knocked the basket to the ground. As the woman whirled, yelling angrily, the gel enveloped the spilled foodstuffs as before.

“What’s so strange?” Shuri asked.

“Watch,” T’Challa answered, pointing.

The woman froze, stunned at what was happening before her. As soon as the produce was incorporated into the...whatever it was, a different pseudopod shot toward the woman. She screamed, now in terror, and fell backward, scrambling away from the thing.

Too fast for her to avoid, the gel forced its way in her open mouth. It pulsed, and with each throb, her throat bulged in time with it, and her belly inflated.

Her belly swelling larger and fuller in steady pulses, the woman’s screams were muffled by the steady pouring of the gel into her. At first, her arms scrabbled at the ground wildly, trying to get her fattening body away from the assault even as it grew heavier and heavier, and she thrashed her head around, trying to dislodge the tentacle. No matter what she did, it stayed firmly in her mouth, pumping more and more into her. Gradually, her movements ebbed as she expanded beyond her own strength to move. Her hands weakly tried to cradle her now painfully packed belly, but still it inflated, larger and fatter, and still the gel pushed even more of itself into her, seemingly without end.

In barely minutes, the woman’s skin grew shiny as it swelled to its absolute limits. Stretch marks already spreading fast enough to see them crawl over the tight, taut flesh, small tears became visible, seeping blood. Shuri stared, aghast, for a moment, then whispered, “does this end the way I think?”

T’Challa shook his head silently, but Shuri didn’t see it. She stared at the video still running as the gel gave one last pulse and withdrew from the woman’s mouth and a much-smaller mass of the gelatinous thing oozed out of view.

With the pressure of the inflation gone, her belly relaxed slightly, and sagged from a tight sphere rising high above her body to a massive apron reaching down past her knees and out to the wrists of her wide-spread arms.

Shuri, still a scientist, estimated. “She’s got to be at least 1000 kilograms!” she said.

T’Challa nodded solemnly. “Yes. A full metric ton. And she was only the first. They have been more. So far, no one has burst, but everyone is fed to the maximum they seem to be able to hold. This has to be dealt with. And, before I move on this thing, I want to know exactly what I am dealing with.”

“Let me check a few things,” Shuri said quietly. “I should have some kind of answer for you.”

“Fine. Thank you. How long will this take? The next attack is sure to be soon.”

“Not sure yet,” she answered him. “First, I have figure out what this thing might be.”

 

Only an hour or so later, Shuri called him back. “What have you found?” he asked without preamble.

“If seems some animal got trapped in one of the vents from the mine. It apparently died on its own before the guards could capture or euthanize it.”

“Yes, I’d heard that. Poor creature. It must have been in horrible pain. But, does that have any bearing on this—thing?”

“Well, no body was ever found. And I scanned all the locations where...that happened,” she added, gesturing towards the images she still had running. “There are high levels of radiation associated with vibranium everywhere these events and attacks happened.”

“Higher than normal for Wakanda, you mean,” T'Challa said back, not bothering to make it a question.

Shuri just looked annoyed. “Of course, since I’m not a moron and forgot that we have vibranium everywhere. And, the radiation seems similar to the ancient stories of mutations.”

“You think that...material is what’s left of the animal from the vents?” T’Challa clarified, becoming worried.

Shuri nodded. “Combined and melded with the food it absorbs.”

“And that’s why it feeds people?” T’Challa shot back. “Because it’s partially food? You do realize that makes no sense whatsoever.”

Shuri shrugged. “Do you have a better idea?”

He actually thought for a bit. “No.” Then after another short pause, “this is not good.”

“I’ll say. We haven’t seen any mutations like this in centuries.”

“At least,” said T’Challa. “I must look into it, then.”

“Be careful, brother,” Shuri answered. “The legends of those monsters say they’re all very dangerous.”

“I don’t need legends to know to be wary of a creature that immobilizes people by stuffing them to the very limit of what they can contain.”

 

In his Panther Habit, T’Challa, the Black Panther, crouched in the foliage of a tree in the area where the thing had been seen. He looked out over a wide expanse of produce, perhaps 100 square meters, just harvested and waiting for processing or storage. That thing was certain to come here and feed. He’d taken the precaution of ordering everyone else away. No sense in exposing others to this thing’s instinctual stuffing.

Next to him was a large canister with a powerful vacuum pump and tube attached. Shuri and some other engineers had designed it to capture and contain the thing, if he could find it.

“Shuri,” he belatedly said over the radio, “is there a way to track the thing’s radiation emissions to help track it?”

Her answer came instantly, “I wondered when you’d remember to ask. I’ve been working on a system for exactly that. I should have it running in an hour or so, including testing.”

“No way to speed it up? There’s no trace of it anywhere.”

Shuri snorted. “Do you want it working, or fast? I’ll have it ready as soon as I can.”

Sighing at his sister’s cavalier attitude, and her obstinate devotion to perfection in her inventions, T’Challa only answered, “thank you,” as drily as he ever did.

As it happened, minutes later, he saw the tell-tale shimmer as the thing oozed under and around the foodstuffs. It seemed nearly expansive enough to envelop nearly half the field, though stretched that far left it only a centimeter or so thick. By the time T’Challa moved to get closer, the produce had dissolved and begun to merge with the slime. Now it was two centimeters, or more. The new influx had doubled its volume.

Quickly slipping the canister onto his back, T’Challa leapt after the thing’s retreating form. As he neared it, it paused. It seemed to be trying to figure out what to do; with his Panther Habit on, his mouth was covered. The thing couldn’t seem to decide if he should be stuffed, or how to do it.

Using its hesitation to his advantage, T'Challa reached back and grabbed the open end of the tube of the vacuum.

Just as the slime began to contract, trying to get away, he held out the tube and activated the device. As the powerful suction pulled on the thing, it struggled to get away. In spite of its thrashing and striking out at both T'Challa and the machine itself, the slime was pulled into the canister.

Quickly, a problem arose; there was simply too much of it, especially after its last absorption of harvested vegetables. The canister was filled to the limits and still nearly a third of the stuff was free. T’Challa increased the force of the suction, and the internal pressure of the container, but it was no good. Not a drop more could fit into the tank. Before T’Challa could think of anything to try, the creature flexed itself and tore the canister to shrapnel. It lunged at him, trying not to feed, but to harm. Sharpened edges of several tentacles raked across his body, but the mesh of his Panther Habit stopped them. In fact, with a rending shriek from somewhere, the thing recoiled from the contact with his suit.

Fleeing fast, the thing disappeared before he could react. There were a few drops, split loose seemingly from the contact with the Habit, but before T’Challa could move, the bits dissolved into nothing.

 

Back in Shuri’s lab, he watched as she reviewed the footage. “Huh,” Shuri said.

“What?” asked T’Challa.

“Look here,” she answered, rewinding to the point on the record, “the substance disintegrated when it touched your vibranium suit.”

“So I could use that to destroy it?”

Shuri shook her head sharply. “It fled as soon as it contacted you. I doubt it’ll come close enough for any of that again.”

“Ugh!” T’Challa cried in frustration. “What do we do then?”

Shuri thought a few moments, looking intently as she scrolled back and forth through the video. “I can finish the scanner. With testing, it shouldn’t take more than an hour.”

“You said it would be an hour, before the attack,” T’Challa said sourly.

Shuri shrugged, carefully nonchalant. “That was before you brought me this. I’ll get it done. Wait for my call.” Carefully, she smiled teasingly at him. “Don’t you have some affairs of state or something to keep you busy?”

Smiling back the same way, he said, “always.” Then he raised his hand, pointing at her. “As soon as it’s ready you’ll call me.”

“Don’t you trust me, brother?” She grinned.

“Not a bit,” he answered. But he smiled as he said it, and he went to his throne, to tend to larger matters, if not more important.

 

As soon as he was gone, Shuri fired up her completely finished and active scanner and got it going. With that thing slipping through Wakanda, immobilizing people, it had to be dealt with, now. She felt there was no time to build a larger containment system, nor to design something to protect her brother without vibranium, which evidently would repel the creature, keeping him from even getting near enough to it.

There was only one way left. If anything went wrong, her brother and king had to remain safe. And if everything went to her emerging plan, he couldn’t do that, either. It had to be her.

Crossing to her medical research lab, she pulled out a specific vial and, using an auto-injector, dosed herself. Considering quickly, she gave herself another dose of the drug, larger than the first. Then she uploaded the scanner results, and a few enhancements she’d already programmed, into her bracelet. She took new kimoyo beads and put them on as earrings, checked their connection to the rest of her beads and the Wakandan network, then went off to deal with the thing stalking their people. A quick review of her brother’s schedule (and a test of her new beads) and the video feed from his location showed him in a state meeting. He’d be busy long enough, she hoped. Whether this worked or not, he would easily figure out what she’d done, and he should be able to figure out what else to try if it failed.

In only a few minutes, Shuri had reached the location of most of the attacks. The place was still deserted, since T’Challa hadn’t yet given the return order; they had enough food on hand for now, and waiting a few days wouldn’t hurt the food supplies.

She took up a huge basket, filled it with produce, and began to walk, just like most of the women she had watched in the videos; she had seen so many of them, she could all too easily imagine what would happen next. 

Suddenly, a rustling came from the underbrush behind her. Not turning around, she nonetheless cocked her ears to listen. Yes, it was coming. She almost predicted the exact moment when the tug on her basket would come, and let it go with no fighting. She turned to watch the now-familiar process; the slime covered and transformed the vegetable matter, and it was absorbed into the main mass of the thing. She looked it over as it finished with the produce; it was massive, at least twice as large as when it fled from her brother. It had likely fed itself after their encounter, but hadn’t met anyone to feed afterwards.

Shuri, for the first time, got nervous about her plan; it was much, much bigger than she’d expected. But it was far too late now, already the thing’s pseudo-tentacle was shooting for her mouth.

Even keeping to her plan, Shuri freaked when she saw the translucent, slimy appendage rushing at her. Bracing herself, she opened her mouth wide and let it in.

Instantly, she felt it thrust through her open lips, push against the back of her mouth, and burrow down her throat. She could feel the gel losing cohesion as it contacted her stomach acid, liquefying and dropping into the bottom of her stomach.

More kept pushing in, and soon her belly filled to capacity. More and more pushed down, and her midsection began bulging, packed tight and swelling as more of the gel gushed into her.

Already, her belly felt tight and heavy, and only a few liters were down. Looking out at the rest of the thing’s form, she realized that she couldn’t see its edges; the damned thing was so large now it spread out past the visible border of the clearing! She estimated that the visible part was around nearly 75 square meters, and the thing had filled it to a depth of about 2 centimeters. That made a volume of 1.5 cubic meters, which figured to 1500 liters! And she had no idea how much more there was that she couldn’t see. The most conservative guess she felt comfortable making—about the only thing comfortable about this; her belly was getting tighter by the second—was at least 2000 liters. This thing seemed mostly liquid, and water was the most common liquid in living things. That meant 2000 kg; twice the size of that poor woman she saw in the first vid!

Moaning around the deluge still pushing faster and faster into her, Shuri wondered again about the wisdom, and intelligence, of this plan.

Well, plan or no, by this time she was helpless; willing or unwilling, she was going to be inflated to well over a ton, maybe all the way to two, so she may as well try and execute her crazy scheme. Mentally setting herself, Shuri waited and endured the powerful inflation, opening her mouth wider to let the gel into her body as fast as the creature could possibly push it.

Faster and faster, she swelled; more and more of the gel flooded her body. Her belly blew up like a balloon on a high-pressure pump, billowing bigger and bigger as more of the gel filled it.

The tightness seemed to settle down; the steady expansion kept the tension inside her body fairly constant as she ballooned. The drug she’d given herself helped her skin stretch, and did she need it! The gel gushed faster still into her, down her throat, filling her belly, bloating her larger than ever. Her legs began to tremble under her increasing load as her blimping belly grew heavier, steadily and without end.

The creature sped up the consumption of its own substance, trying to pack her to her limit, but thanks to the drugs, her limit was far higher than it could understand.

Finally, her legs just gave out as she grew even bigger, and she collapsed onto her back with a massive thud. Shuri’s belly wobbled with the force of her fall, waves rolling all over her vast stomach. As the waves gradually settled down, her belly stayed round and high, held up by the force of the continuous influx of the gel.

By now, she couldn’t even see past her own belly, pushing out endlessly in all directions. It was already covering the rest of her body. Experimentally, she tried to move her arms and legs, but they were held down by the growing mass of her own stomach covering them totally, even past her fingers and toes. All that kept it from enveloping her head as it swelled more and more, was the tentacle of the thing still forcing more into her.

That was a real problem for her; she had no idea at all how much was left for her to consume. This would be for nothing if any of that damned thing remained outside her painfully swelling stomach; any of it could just absorb more and regenerate itself. And feed people forever. She had to eat it all.

Sighing, purely in her head, since her mouth was quite busy, Shuri rubbed the underside of her blimp of a belly, trying to gauge how full she really was. Under her hands, her belly was growing firmer as it filled. She could also feel the pressure building again and realized that meant she was reaching the end, but she wasn’t sure exactly how much was left to take in.

Paying close attention to the sensations of the gel gushing into her mouth, she thought it was starting to slow. It must be able to sense the back-pressure as its target filled to capacity. She couldn’t let it stop now, and prepared herself for the second, harder part of her insane plan.

Before the thing could start to withdraw from her mouth and throat, Shuri began to actively swallow, now pulling the thing’s mass inside herself instead of letting it do the work. It actually started to resist, trying to pull itself out, but Shuri kept gulping, forcing more of the impossible mass into her now-tightening belly. Guzzling desperately, she tried not to think about all that could happen; she might burst herself if she took in too much, she might reach the limit of her strength and lose the last of it; she might render herself helpless and, just this once, the thing might decide to eliminate her by popping her already packed to the limit belly.

Putting those thoughts aside, Shuri concentrated on swallowing. It became steadily harder as she gulped down more and more of the thing’s gelatinous mass. She could feel her skin, stretched far beyond what she’d even expected, begin to tighten. Tiny jolts in her stomach made her think, hope, that she was developing stretch marks as she relentlessly forced more of the endless gel into her poor, abused belly.

Panting now with the sheer effort of forcing every last drop into her stomach, Shuri kept swallowing it down, gulp by gulp. Eventually, she grew tired and flagged a bit, until she felt the pull of the thing trying to escape her maw. Desperately, she began to suck, like slurping up spaghetti. Her breath couldn’t last long now; her own weariness, and the immense weight of her new gargantuan belly on the rest of her body, prevented deep breaths. But it was enough to overcome the thing’s resistance, at least until she could start swallowing again.

Over and over again, she switched between slurping and swallowing, forcing the endless rope of the gel down inside her own body. Her breaths came fast and shallow now, with the huge effort of taking it all in as well as the ever-increasing pressure, now becoming real discomfort, of her unimaginably packed belly straining to hold the equally-unimaginably colossal mass in. Each breath accompanied a small moan, the pain was intensifying with each gulp, each slurp, but Shuri kept at it, stubbornly sucking all of the monster down her throat.

The endless repeated effort, suck in and swallow, over and over, began to sink Shuri into a hypnotic state. She let her mind drift away from the insanity and growing pain of her desperate situation, and just kept going without thought, without attention.

Suck in, swallow. Suck in, swallow. Suck in, swallow.

She forgot entirely about the amount that might still be out there, pouring into her. All she knew was eating.

Suck in, swallow. Suck in, swallow. Suck in, swallow.

She even forgot about the purpose for all this. The endless intake became its own purpose, her whole world.

Suck in, swallow. Suck in, swallow. Suck in, swallow.

Mesmerized, Shuri kept going. She didn’t need to hurry anymore. Sucking and swallowing was her life. It was her whole being. There was nothing else.

Suck in, swallow. Suck in, swallow. Suck in, swallow.

There was no time anymore. Nothing but the gel, flowing into her, blowing her up without any reason, without end. More and more. There was always more. It would never stop. She would never stop. She would bloat, and swell, and grow, forevermore.

Suck in, swallow. Suck in, swallow. Suck in, swallow.

Suddenly, she gulped air. The gel, the lovely gel filling her body so deliciously, was gone. For a time she was confused. How could it be gone? It was everything. She and her intake. She lay, mind still in stasis, and began absently rubbing the little of the underside of her belly-world she could reach as she rested peacefully.

Gradually, she became aware of a voice, distant but insistent. She recognized it, but she didn’t want to listen. She wanted her purpose, the intake of the gel, back. Where had it gone?

Finally she had to acknowledge the voice. “Shuri!” it yelled. “Shuri! What have you done?”

Returning to herself at last, she knew her brother’s voice. “I’ve saved our people,” she managed through the enveloping flab of her mountainous belly. “Any of that thing that would be left after it fed somebody would regenerate when it absorbed more food, so I had to eat it all.”

“Do you have any idea how...fat you are?” he pressed.

“Drone Hlola-inye, view this location and transmit video to my link,” she said into her kimoyo earring.

In seconds, both she and T’Challa heard the tell-tale whir of a drone approaching. Seconds after that, her A/V earring bead lit up and broadcast a holographic view showing a wide brown hill. “Back up,” she said, and the view shrank to show the hill was her own enormous belly. Compared to her brother, standing near where her head was, it rose taller than his height and curved smoothly to reach three or four times that length in diameter. Once she adjusted to viewing herself from outside, she looked carefully but couldn’t see any part of her arms, hands, legs, or feet. Even her head was buried under her massive bloated belly. Another quick command to her beads, and the holographic display showed her weight: 2350 kilograms.

T’Challa sighed. “Well, you said you could function well enough even this large.”

Shuri ignored him. A new murmured command, and in minutes a wide hover-sled came to her and slid underneath her mountainous belly then lifted off, very slowly due to the load of her on it, and flew off to her lab.


End file.
